Probable Cause
by Supermodel Sandwich
Summary: Chris Redfield: Ex-Air Force pilot and newly recruited S.T.A.R.S. member. A talented marksman with remarkable skill, his first week on the job seems like a cakewalk- but Chris has embarked on the journey of a lifetime, and there's no turning back now.
1. Introduction

Another dull, tiresome day in the Raccoon City Police Department- despite its location in the heart of Raccoon City, a bustling, industrialized town with endless potential, Chris Redfield found himself craving the adventure he had once had as part of the prestigious United States Air Force. It was true that the small unit to which he now belonged was brand new, but even he had anticipated more than just paperwork and phone calls during its first week.

Discharged without honors a few years ago, Chris had only just begun a promising career as an air pilot at the age of 17. Although a talented airman, unfortunately, his strong sense of justice often put him in direct conflict with his superiors. After hanging on by the skin of his teeth for a couple of rough years in the service, his outspokenness eventually lead to his release.

With little else to do, Chris became a drifter, until an old friend suggested that he give the RPD a call. Surprisingly, it was the _RPD_ that contacted _him_- and he was recruited by the elite and unique S.T.A.R.S. division.

Apparently, S.T.A.R.S. had only just recently been given life as a supportive element to better the city, part of Mayor Michael Warren's "A Bright 21st Century for Raccoon" campaign. Funded by the Umbrella Corporation, a renowned pharmaceutical giant, the new unit appeared to be a godsend to a booming urban metropolis with ever-rising crime rates.

It seemed promising; as a member of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, Chris expected what he had been told to expect- to be a privileged component of a specialized police force against terrorism and crime. After all, that _was_ what S.T.A.R.S. had been formed to counter. _Instead_, he found himself face to face with a seemingly endless, boring agenda of 'future' plans and procedure run-throughs.

Half of him wanted to blame Barry Burton for his offer- just because the ex-S.W.A.T. team agent was comfortable with _his_ new job didn't mean he had to drag Chris into it. But Barry had done just that- God bless his guilty conscience.

Aware that tragically, Chris's parents were deceased, Barry knew that _someone _had to support the kid, not to mention his younger sister, Claire. But Barry's hands were full as it was, trying to support his _own_ family. His wife, Kathy, and two daughters, Moira and Polly, kept the man plenty busy- but being the compassionate fellow he was, Barry just hoped to push the older Redfield in what he thought was the right direction- even if neither were sure where that road would take him.

Perhaps it was inevitable, but if given a chance, Chris's new job just might begin to grow on him. Sure, things were a bit quiet and uneventful at the moment- but that was common with a newly formed division, right? They were getting their bearings together, that was it.

It was just a matter of time…besides, Chris had already befriended his new S.T.A.R.S. teammates- well, most of them. They say old habits die hard, and for Chris, this was painfully true. Even out of the Air Force, he couldn't seem to escape his challenging nature towards those 'in charge'. It was a curse, but at least he wasn't the only one.

Regardless of the unit being separated into two parts, all ten official members worked closely together- and not only because they were forced to share the same tiny, cluttered room. Currently, Chris was on good terms with the regular members of both Bravo and Alpha team, to which he was assigned. Comprising the former were Kenneth Sullivan, Richard Aiken, Edward Dewey, the joker Joseph Frost, flirtatious and wild Forest Speyer, and Bravo team Captain Enrico Marini. The latter included Chris himself, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers, and Alpha team Captain Albert Wesker. Marini and Wesker gave Chris the most trouble- namely his own team coordinator. Luckily for him however, both Speyer and Frost too at times rattled the nerves of their blonde boss.

But aside from his S.T.A.R.S. superiors, it was RPD chief Brian Irons who often clashed with Redfield. Something about the guy made him sick- and Chris refused to fall for his nice-guy façade. There was little he could do about it, but at least he didn't have to share an office with the head of the department. It was a small blessing that made his life all that much easier- for the meantime.

Even so, it was probably his coworkers that kept Chris from walking out on the job- even though he was hardly one to give up in a challenging situation, Chris struggled to conform to the slower pace of S.T.A.R.S. Yet, he found it interesting- how each member had their own story, their memorable personalities drawing him to them.

Chris's newfound relationships were proving useful already, but inside an office filled with determined, hard-working men much like himself, real trouble was just around the corner.

Weren't there any determined, hard-working women around?

* * *

"_Attention_, gentlemen."

The calm but well-projected voice of his captain shocked Chris back to reality, and his reminiscing was abruptly halted. But as his gaze traveled to his team leader, someone _else _caught his attention.

Had his prayers been answered?

Beside Wesker stood an attractive young woman, dressed and ready for a day of work at the RPD- she even donned a cute beret, complete with the official S.T.A.R.S. logo.

Chris blinked and did a double take, unable to help himself from gawking at the female stranger.

Somehow, the woman's blue attire, the same color of her bright eyes, seemed to fit her, and further complimented the female's appearance. As the S.T.A.R.S. team sat quietly, scrutinizing their visitor, the air began to thicken- but Wesker kindly allowed for a brief period of evaluation.

It was strange- the more Chris saw, the more he doubted the woman's apparent profession. She had a flawless, light complexion, with creamy skin that seemed to emanate a rich, healthy glow. Her lips were full and pink, and her straight, chocolate brown hair was tucked behind an ear, stopping right at her jaw line. Yet this woman was an _officer_? She looked more akin to a model. The two were on appallingly opposite sides of the career spectrum…

Wesker cleared his throat suggestively, capturing the team's attention once again.

"I'd like you all to meet Jill Valentine, our newest recruit. She'll be joining us on _Alpha_ team."

Chris chuckled to himself as he heard the males of Bravo curse under their breaths, and he snuck another look at Officer Valentine.

She was still and silent, but he could feel the energy rolling off of her in waves. It wasn't entirely positive, but it wasn't quite negative either- it was…balanced.

With Wesker continuing his lengthy introduction, Chris took the time to speculate about this mysterious new addition to Alpha Team- and S.T.A.R.S.

Her soft facial features made her look innocent, yet her short, edgy haircut screamed rebellion. She had a serious, pouty look to her that gave the illusion of danger, but added to her striking beauty. And that confident stance…

Chris quickly concluded that she was a walking contradiction- in every possible way; a woman not to be misjudged or misread. He had a hunch she'd help keep some of the guys in line.

"_Chris_,"

Captain Wesker continued, visibly eager to get the team back to work, his voice raised slightly in annoyance.

"Valentine will also be functioning as your partner. She has vast experience when it comes to minding her superiors. Given your recent history, having you two as a unit _should_ even out the scales. See what you can learn from her."

The room was now awkwardly hushed, a deadly, embarrassing silence that allowed his Captain's words to seep deep into Chris's brain.

The ex-airman blushed furiously, ashamed, and for no reason in particular, his eyes traveled timidly to Jill.

He was surprised to see her staring back at him- she offered a teasing grin for his eyes only, before her expression returned to normal. Oddly enough, Chris found himself comforted by the newcomer's smile. It wasn't spiteful, but friendly- like they'd known each other for years. She had successfully restrained him from retaliating against Wesker, but his public humiliation was not something Chris was likely to forget.  
He'd give Albert a dose of his own medicine soon enough…


	2. Meet The Team: Part 1

Alpha Team Captain Albert Wesker, not yet satisfied with the job he'd done, gave their S.T.A.R.S. office a once-over and ordered Forest to desert his workplace opposite Redfield. It was an attempt to more comfortably seat their new recruit- after all, she _was_ a lady. Of course, with a pretty woman on the premises, Speyer was more than happy to oblige, giving Jill a wink as he gathered his things. He swiftly made his way to an empty chair by the main communications device, reluctant to sully his pride by seating himself on the floor along with the makeshift cardboard table.

"Seems a bit…claustrophobic in here, don't you think?"

Jill asked, feeling somewhat guilty. How could ten- now _eleven_- S.T.A.R.S. members all share one, tiny office? She was uncertain of her willingness to work like this- even her previous service in Delta Force allowed for more…personal space.

Chris shook his head in disbelief, a tired hand sliding slowly down his face.  
"_Tell _me about it..."

"Do either of you actually have a legitimate psychological fear concerning cramped, tight places? If not, kindly refrain from complaining. This is all we can afford for now."

Valentine's introduction had been made, seating arrangements had been decided, and as far as Wesker was concerned, this incident was now _over_. He was content with the results and hoped to have the final word- until the typically quiet Brad Vickers stirred from his position.

"Captain, are you _sure_ you checked my file for that?"

Brad anxiously nibbled on his bottom lip as his weary Alpha team leader sighed, rubbing at his temples in deep frustration. Was Brad Vickers really asking _him_ if he had claustrophobia? To Wesker, the scariest part was that Vickers was _serious_. All of this was giving him a massive headache…

"_Yes _Brad, I have _painstakingly _gone over your file. You're fine- get back to work."

The yellow vested pilot smiled half-heartedly, nodding his head as if to reassure himself.

"O-Okay, thanks."

Hey, it didn't hurt to ask.

"_Man_, I bet if Chief Fat-ass didn't waste all our savings on crappy artwork we wouldn't even _have_ this problem!"

The entire team chuckled at Joseph's outburst, save for Jill and Wesker himself- even Enrico couldn't suppress his quiet laughter. It was an ongoing joke within the department- Irons' odd obsession with fine works of art was a baffling mystery, with each piece amounting to hundreds of thousands of dollars. Where the funds for these artworks came from was suspiciously unknown.

Hovering silently, Jill met Chris's gaze, who appeared eager to fill her in as the chatter continued. At first, she struggled to follow the conversation- Chief Fat-ass was not a man she was personally familiar with. But she was smart enough to get the hint- this was Chief Irons they were discussing, and it was quite obvious that his hobbies struck many as odd.

He seemed like an interesting man, even if not entirely likeable. After all, he _was_ chief of police, and therefore directly in charge of S.T.A.R.S. and the rest of the RPD. He had approved their employment, and functioned as their more out-of-touch supervisor. She'd ask Chris to give her the full run-down on him later…

At last, the female S.T.A.R.S. member took a seat at Forest's old desk, her regret beginning to disintegrate as she made herself more comfortable. It was true, and Jill couldn't deny it- she was relieved by the fact that she did indeed have a workstation of her own- even if it _was_ as of just a minute prior. With her luck, Jill could just as easily have landed herself a job alongside a bunch of sexist men. She wasn't working on the floor, or worse- in the cafeteria. They weren't even asking her to run around town, performing various tasks as if she were a rookie. She took pride in knowing there was no need to shame herself in order to prove her worth to her superiors- they were already aware of her knowledge and skill regarding her line of work.

This was what she did best.

Still, Jill could hardly believe it. A police office full of guys, and no donut, coffee, or takeout orders. Not yet, at least.

Jill's lips curled into a private smirk as she released her thoughts, crossing her arms over her chest before turning to directly face her captain.

"This is only _temporary_. I will begin assigning your individual shifts in a matter of days. At all times, S.T.A.R.S. will need both Bravo and Alpha Team members in this office- but if we alternate schedules, we won't all be forced to share this same godforsaken room at once."

Having finished his tirade, Wesker proceeded to inform the team of his early departure along with Enrico Marini, second in command. With S.T.A.R.S. still so new, there was much to be discussed and settled upon- regular negotiations had to be held with key individuals responsible for the RPD unit's future success.

"_Now_, listen up. Marini and I have a scheduled meeting with Chief Irons and Mayor Warren in exactly ten minutes."

He took a deep breath, somewhat hesitant, but soon regained his composure. Wesker faked a smile as his sunglasses deflected the light from the overhead ceiling fixtures.

"I'm afraid this conference will span the rest of the day, so I've decided to put Barry in charge while we're gone-"

The family man smiled at this, his crow's feet deepening in satisfaction, and he nodded his head in thanks as Albert continued.

"Do yourselves a favor and keep this office in one piece- we'll be at City Hall if you need us."

Turning to leave, Alpha Team's captain stopped just short of the door, looking ominously over his shoulder. His smile gradually faded, and his appearance became cold and threatening within a matter of seconds. This was how he made an impression- and it _always_ worked.

"_I suggest you all get acquainted_."

Though his eyes could not be seen through his dark shades, Jill Valentine felt a chill run down her spine. Was he singling her out?  
She was sure to take part in the team's synchronized response, her voice loud and strong. Captain Wesker certainly was a character…

"_Yes_, sir!"

With that, he left the office, Enrico following leisurely in his footsteps. Thankfully, Marini was less hostile, with a much more pleasant personality in comparison.

"See you tomorrow, team."

He boomed, his piercing voice scaring a few of the more unsuspecting S.T.A.R.S. members.

"See you as well, sir!"

Bravo and Alpha team responded enthusiastically, awaiting his disappearance with only the slightest anticipation.

One hand on the doorknob, Enrico scratched at his thick ebony mustache, glancing one last time at their new recruit, Jill Valentine. He regretted having to leave so suddenly, but having observed the woman over the past few minutes, he was confident that she was a talented, capable, fresh member of the team.

"It was nice to meet you, Valentine. We'll catch up later. Take care."

"Y-You too, sir!"

Flustered, Jill blinked as Captain Marini left the office, reclining a little in her chair, careful not to let it roll away.

* * *

"First day at a new job…and nothing like you'd planned, am I right?"

Chris Redfield let his chair swivel in his new partner's direction, a gentle smile playing on his lips.  
He was a naturally outgoing guy…and even though Chris got a certain mysterious vibe from the woman, he might as well make his new teammate feel at home.

"Yeah…it's been…different."  
Jill replied honestly, surprised by Chris's insight. But then again, he too had been brand new at some point as well.

"A bit intense, huh?"  
Chris inquired, already expecting her answer.

"Exactly…"

"They force you into a uniform and gear as soon as you step in the door…?"

"Yeah..."

"Then rushed you past the main lobby, through a maze of hallways, up the stairs, down a few lonely corridors, and into a tiny little office- all without a chance to even admire the bizarre artwork. Not to mention the precincts...it takes some getting used to, I have to admit."

Jill snorted, Chris's straightforward explanation summing up the experience entirely.  
"Kinda overwhelming, but I guess S.T.A.R.S. doesn't beat around the bush…"

Redfield bobbed his head awkwardly in agreement, hoping to keep the conversation going- but he was quickly running out of things to say. Redfield was never very smooth when it came to talking with women, let alone anyone as gorgeous as _Jill_. Luckily for him however, Officer Valentine appeared to be less reserved than he had originally thought, and he mustered the confidence to carry on.

"Yeah, they don't joke around. Don't have the time."

Jill, beginning to warm up to her partner, cocked her head playfully, grinning as she prepared to challenge that response.

"But I'm sure you all make the time, don't you...?"

Although the S.T.A.R.S. team seemed tranquil now, Jill knew from past experience that men involved in this profession were anything but calm and collected. As a matter a fact, Valentine thought, this was true for most men in _general_. But she didn't mind…it made for more exciting work.

Chris, taken aback by Jill's surprising reaction, extended his hand readily- it was final. She was most definitely one of the guys, a full-fledged member of S.T.A.R.S. They had just met, but Chris felt as if he trusted and accepted her almost completely- she reached out to return the friendly gesture, and their fingers touched, skin brushing against warm skin. The material of their fingerless gloves failed to stifle a startling electric shock delivered to both partners, but each decided it was nothing and ignored the minor jolt.

Chris laughed uncomfortably as their hands retracted, scratching his head before taking the initiative to properly introduce himself.

"So, uh…I'm Chris. Chris Redfield."

Jill stretched a bit before pursing her lips, contemplating her next move. She laughed as she recalled the earlier scene- Wesker had purposely embarrassed Chris in front of her, and she took pity on him.

"I kind of figured your name was Chris…Captain Wesker has a bit of a bone to pick with you, it seems."

Chris made a face of disgust, obviously displeased with the topic.

"Yeah, well…he's usually like that. Anyway, I don't do so well when it comes to superiors. They're too…compromising, you know?"

Jill could understand his struggle…from the sounds of it, his defiance towards superiors was a real problem- but her intuition told her that this was simply because of his nature. He was a good guy, and somewhat easy to read. Obviously, having joined S.T.A.R.S., he wanted to help people. Unfortunately, orders were given that one might disagree with, but Chris was someone who refused to back down when it came to his perception of wrong and right.  
No matter what the cost.

"I get where you're coming from. I'm not the best with the higher-ups myself, but _hey_…I try. Just need to accept that their word is final…pisses me off sometimes, but what can I do?"

The male's blue eyes widened, his eyebrows raised, and Chris was pleasantly surprised.

"Wow…and I took you for the kiss-ass type. You know, goody-goody."

"I don't _kiss _ass, Redfield- I_ kick_ it. Remember that."

That shut him up for a minute. Chris surely wouldn't forget.

So_..._this was _Jill_. Jill Valentine.

This day just got a _hell_ of a lot more interesting.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team- but I got a feeling Forest's headed your way any minute now."


End file.
